Tea in CozyLand
by Tiege
Summary: Does Chloe know how to stay happy always, given a new life of magic and all her favorite things? Can she guess that if she fails, she could be returned to her former life? Does anyone like this story? All chptrs on first pg and on its own pg.
1. Tea in CozyLand

Tea in CozyLand

By Tiege

* * *

Does Chloe know how to stay happy always, given a new life of security, magic, and all her favorite things? Can she guess that if she fails, she could be returned to her former life?

A journey of magic, cats, suitors, strange dreams, surprises, tea sets, tea trays, tea carts, tea making, and lots of teatimes...

(New chptrs are added to first page, and also to their own chptr pages.)

Does anyone like this story so far? Does anyone at all want more?

* * *

Toc:

Prologue

Last Moments

Chloe's First Night in CozyLand

First Project: Chimes

Chloe's First Dream in Cozyland

First Afternoon Tea in CozyLand

The Uninvited

* * *

Prologue

* * *

So, Chloe's fairy god-stranger finally appears today, of all days.

It's a Tuesday, a cosy, rainy cool Tuesday, and Chloe is sorting and arranging her newly arrived romance comics. Most of them are in spiffy condition, though they be made many decades ago. Until only a few months ago, she thought all comics were only about morphing, flying men in costumes, fighting other morphing, flying men in costumes.

"Much greetings, Chloe, m' dear. I'm your fairy god-rabbit, and I'm here to whisker you away to CozyLand, your destiny." The very tall and round, fluffy white rabbit announces cheerily, as she was just about to fit the Love Letters 'tween the Love Diary and the Love Romances comics.

"Many fine greetings to you too, err, Mr. God Rabbit. Hmmm, say, where were you all those other times I could've used a fairy god-rabbit?" Chloe wonders aloud.

"There'll be time for questions at our first meeting of the Tea Table."

"Destiny? I won't go anywhere, especially my destiny, without my comics and all my favorite things, you know."

"I'm proud to report that my level of magic should be good for mass transportation."

"Say, that's very nice! I'll gather all my favorite things together, then we can go?"

"Certainly, m' dear. I'll be back in a few hours. Is that enough time for you?"

"May I have a few days? This is causing much giddiness to me."

"Of course you may. I await your preparedness."

Then her new hairy fairy friend starts fading in billows upon billows upon billows of enchanting, shimmery glittery rainbow clouds that's taking long, pleasing minutes to dissolve. She enjoys his exit a lot.

Chloe takes out her Box of Lists, selects the List of Fun Things To Do, and writes: Try to make Mr. God Rabbit disappear often.

Perhaps he was just a mirage, the first and only one in her experience. But just in case, she thinks it best to start packing. Feeling giddy is one of her favorite things, after all.

* * *

Tea in CozyLand

Last Moments

* * *

As Chloe looks for all her favorite things to put together, she found more and more questions for Mr. Fluff, her secret name for the supernatural rabbit she just met.

_What if I don't like it there?_

_If not, could I return?_

_Will I miss Tristan, my new neighbor acquaintance? He's such a tall cutie and seems on the verge of requesting a date. Perhaps he's too shy._

She puts her box of favorite tea books beside the other boxes of favorites. Boxes of comics of strange worlds and romance, boxes of comedies, journals, drawings, art yarns and wheels of tulle ribbons...

Then, Chloe gathers all her hats and stacks them all into a tall, colorful hat box.

Then last but not least, she places all her favorite teas into a special air-tight tea box.

On the late afternoon of the supposed return of the white rabbit, Chloe went to Tristan.

They were on a cosy swing bench in his little garden, enjoying the breezy mild weather of the dusk.

"Tristan, it's so nice being with you, but it seems that I won't be able to see you for a while."

He smiles a "And why is that, Chloe?"

"I may be able to go to a better place, a safer place." she says happily, daring to touch a stray lock of his ash blond hair.

"That sounds nice. But I hope you won't be gone for too long."

"In that case, I'll try to visit you if possible, Tristan."

* * *

Tea in CozyLand

Chloe's First Night in CozyLand

* * *

Mr. God-Rabbit indeed returns, and then magics Chloe, and all her boxes, to another town, or world, or plane, or dimension, or whichever it is.

They land on a breezy cosy daisied eerie fretty grassy meadow, a meadow colored from greens to light blues. The stronger breezes has a color like sparkly bright silver.

"This is our little CozyLand," the white rabbit reports. "May you like it now and later too, m' dear. I must now leave you to your new dwelling yonder, for I am always the busiest of all rabbits, you should know. A mouse gopher shall call upon you soon to assist you, and I shall return when you are ready." Then he makes another lasting, magical, poufy and spectacular exit.

As Chloe looks for "yonder", the cosy air carries scents of green apples one minute, muguet the next, then peppermint, then magenta roses, then green apples again.

She finally sees a cottage, a cosy little rainbow-stoned cottage, not far away from a cosy, gurgly wavy stream.

The closer she gets, the more orange cats she sees. Strolling the mossy rooftop, climbing the tea-rose entwined trellis arbor, napping on the rainbow-stoned well, fighting around the tended emerald lawns.

When she sees her boxes on the ivyed porch, she couldn't doubt any more she has found her house, could she?

She found five cosy little rooms inside. A sofa room, a sleep room, a book room, a tea room, and a glass room filled with many different kinds of colorful, delighting. eclectic, fragrant, glowy flowers, most of which being new to her.

She's glad that the sleep room is right across the glass room, so being close to all the dancing scents.

She finds five stuffed orange cats, of different sizes, all utterly soft and fluffy. So huggable. So squeezable. So brightly, cheerily orange.

She places them all on the canopied bed and calls it a day.

* * *

Tea in CozyLand

First Project: Chimes

* * *

It is a cosy rainy morning, and Chloe's mouse gopher arrives as she was arranging and sorting her collection of fantasy comics, just about to slip Unusual Tales 'tween Tales of Ghost Castle and The Witching Hour.

The mouse gopher, George, proves to be a most helpful, resourseful, soft-spoken young gentleman. A gentlemouse, rather.

He fetches her dozens of the most enchanting, fascinating, gay, haunting, interesting, jolly chimes she ever heard.

The chimes now hangs everywhere where there's a chance of being heard. On every swayey tree branch, on every turning door knob, by every breezy window...

When Chloe ties the last set of chimes on a laudry line, she wonders aloud to George, "Oh, I wonder if I could see my new neighbor friend, Tristan."

"You may return once a week to your other life, should you wish, Miss Chloe." Returns the gopher, adjusting his tie.

"That is splendid news to me, George. I find much chemistry with him, he's attractive in so many ways. He seems somewhat shy though, but that's part of his charm too..." she ponders aloud.

"He...he's a special boy, he is, Miss Chloe," George says, a tad mysteriously, she thought.

"Say, George, can you make me copies of anything from my other world?"

"Ah, about that. It'd depend on what you want and how much. You may not have more than what this dwelling could tidily house, Miss Chloe." He answers.

"Hmm, well then, I think I'll start with the entire series of the Cinderella Love comics, please?" she decides giddily.

"That sounds quite permittable, I believe they'll be ready in your book room on the morrow. Now it's time for me to take leave. Here's my calling music box, wind it should you have need of me, won't you, Miss Chloe? Enjoy your day. Enjoy enjoy." Then he went to his polka dotted scooter car.

* * *

Tea in CozyLand

First Dream in CozyLand

* * *

A bright, cool day, with large pillows of clouds everywhere instead of the floor or ground. Is Chloe in the sky?

Millions of chimes she hears, but not see. A pretty tea table with chairs floats on a foam of icy-pale-green clouds.

Layered with colorful tablecloths and laces, the table tops with tiny tea sandwiches, tarts, fluffly cakes, and three steaming teapots.

Is this all for her?

She finds herself in a long, white linen dress, and her hair done in a tall updo.

Is she in a dream?

"Chloe?" A familiar voice.

She turns and sees Tristan. How does he always look so striking?

"Yes, Tristan, 'tis me. Fancy meeting you here."

"I'll say. You look real nice, I've never seen you in a dress before, and your hair, so different, so...ladylike."

For that, he gets a quick kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help it.

"Why, thanks much, Tris. I wonder how we got here, are we dreaming? Are you... real?"

"I sure am, are you? It looks like a dream, but feels real."

"I agree. Say, can you hear the chimes like I can?"

"Oh yeah, they're nice, actually. This is a strange place. I'm glad we're here, Chloe."

Then she gets a cheek kiss too. Except this one lasted a tad longer. She's glad.

She always finds this very tall, cute and sweet boy very attractive. In fact, strangely, this could be true even before she ever met him.

Such a tall, strong-looking guy is made perfectly able to carry a girl in his arms, then to spin around and around and laugh with her, till they're both quite dizzy...

Will that ever get to happen? Even...in a dream?

* * *

Tea in CozyLand

First Afternoon Tea

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon when Chloe wakes from her nap. She recalls her vivid experience and wonders if she and Tristan were in a "shared dream".

Well, whatever it is, she thinks it most stellar.

_Oh, what if it'll happen again? Oh how fun!_

Now is the time to start preparing for her afternoon tea.

In the tea room, she puts into the auto scanner a spiral-bound Red Hats recipe book, and then types in the tea foods she wants: celery-nut sandwiches; kolachky pastries; orange linzer cookies; a genuine English trifle; a lime foam cooler; and peppermint wintermint tea.

Then she adds a side request: use as little sugar as possible.

She does prefer the subtle, natural flavors.

Oh, how happy she has been since meeting her god-rabbit. Of course there are some doubts, questions, and fears, but this is much better than her other life, so she lets herself be as grateful, happy, inspired and joyous as possible.

In only minutes, her Tea Party Pro 5000 puffs out her selections all on a pretty silver tray.

_Wow, what a pretty sight!_

Her first CozyLand tea has begun! It's time to don on a cheery tea hat and tea dress, and start munching and sipping!

* * *

Tea in CozyLand

The Uninvited

* * *

A chubby orange and white tabby, on the sofa back, grins unreservedly at her.

Chloe had just finished her post tea nap, and were feeling quite cosy, when the unexpected "guest" startles a gasp from her as soon as she saunters into the sofa room.

"Miiaaoooow" vibrates the ghostly feline, who's quite transparent."Tis only me. Cheyney. Cheyney the Grinner. I'm your cat, my Mistress," he grins quite a cute grin.

"A chatty foggy tabby? I think I'm quite pleased indeed, Cat Cheyney!" She cries. "And it should be quite easy to care for a ghost cat such as yourself?"

"I'm never any trouble at all, I assure you, Mistress." A brighter grin. "I'm the cat you always wish for but never finds, till now that is, that is. You may now begin petting me."

"Oh, aren't you cuuute! Such a pretty cloudy catty Cheyney! Let Mistress brush you, and pet you, and carry you everywhere she goes! Aren't you so soft, so fluffy soft!"

"Miaaoooww!"


	2. Last Moments

Tea in CozyLand

* * *

Last Moments

* * *

As Chloe looks for all her favorite things to put together, she found more and more questions for Mr. Fluff, her secret name for the supernatural rabbit she just met.

_What if I don't like it there?_

_If not, could I return?_

_Will I miss Tristan, my new neighbor acquaintance? He's such a tall cutie and seems on the verge of requesting a date. Perhaps he's too shy._

She puts her box of favorite tea books beside the other boxes of favorites. Boxes of comics of strange worlds and romance, boxes of comedies, journals, drawings, art yarns and wheels of tulle ribbons...

Then, Chloe gathers all her hats and stacks them all into a tall, colorful hat box.

Then last but not least, she places all her favorite teas into a special air-tight tea box.

On the late afternoon of the supposed return of the white rabbit, Chloe went to Tristan.

They were on a cosy swing bench in his little garden, enjoying the breezy mild weather of the dusk.

"Tristan, it's so nice being with you, but it seems that I won't be able to see you for a while."

He smiles a "And why is that, Chloe?"

"I may be able to go to a better place, a safer place." she says happily, daring to touch a stray lock of his ash blond hair.

"That sounds nice. But I hope you won't be gone for too long."

"In that case, I'll try to visit you if possible, Tristan."


	3. Chloe's First Night in CozyLand

Tea in CozyLand

* * *

Chloe's First Night in CozyLand

* * *

Mr. God-Rabbit indeed returns, and then magics Chloe, and all her boxes, to another town, or world, or plane, or dimension, or whichever it is.

They land on a breezy cosy daisied eerie fretty grassy meadow, a meadow colored from greens to light blues. The stronger breezes has a color like sparkly bright silver.

"This is our little CozyLand," the white rabbit reports. "May you like it now and later too, m' dear. I must now leave you to your new dwelling yonder, for I am always the busiest of all rabbits, you should know. A mouse gopher shall call upon you soon to assist you, and I shall return when you are ready." Then he makes another lasting, magical, poufy and spectacular exit.

As Chloe looks for "yonder", the cosy air carries scents of green apples one minute, muguet the next, then peppermint, then magenta roses, then green apples again.

She finally sees a cottage, a cosy little rainbow-stoned cottage, not far away from a cosy, gurgly wavy stream.

The closer she gets, the more orange cats she sees. Strolling the mossy rooftop, climbing the tea-rose entwined trellis arbor, napping on the rainbow-stoned well, fighting around the tended emerald lawns.

When she sees her boxes on the ivyed porch, she couldn't doubt any more she has found her house, could she?

She found five cosy little rooms inside. A sofa room, a sleep room, a book room, a tea room, and a glass room filled with many different kinds of colorful, delighting. eclectic, fragrant, glowy flowers, most of which being new to her.

She's glad that the sleep room is right across the glass room, so being close to all the dancing scents.

She finds five stuffed orange cats, of different sizes, all utterly soft and fluffy. So huggable. So squeezable. So brightly, cheerily orange.

She places them all on the canopied bed and calls it a day.


	4. First Project: Chimes

Tea in CozyLand

* * *

First Project: Chimes

* * *

It is a cosy rainy morning, and Chloe's mouse gopher arrives as she was arranging and sorting her collection of fantasy comics, just about to slip Unusual Tales 'tween Tales of Ghost Castle and The Witching Hour.

The mouse gopher, George, proves to be a most helpful, resourseful, soft-spoken young gentleman. A gentlemouse, rather.

He fetches her dozens of the most enchanting, fascinating, gay, haunting, interesting, jolly chimes she ever heard.

The chimes now hangs everywhere where there's a chance of being heard. On every swayey tree branch, on every turning door knob, by every breezy window...

When Chloe ties the last set of chimes on a laudry line, she wonders aloud to George, "Oh, I wonder if I could see my new neighbor friend, Tristan."

"You may return once a week to your other life, should you wish, Miss Chloe." Returns the gopher, adjusting his tie.

"That is splendid news to me, George. I find much chemistry with him, he's attractive in so many ways. He seems somewhat shy though, but that's part of his charm too..." she ponders aloud.

"He...he's a special boy, he is, Miss Chloe," George says, a tad mysteriously, she thought.

"Say, George, can you make me copies of anything from my other world?"

"Ah, about that. It'd depend on what you want and how much. You may not have more than what this dwelling could tidily house, Miss Chloe." He answers.

"Hmm, well then, I think I'll start with the entire series of the Cinderella Love comics, please?" she decides giddily.

"That sounds quite permittable, I believe they'll be ready in your book room on the morrow. Now it's time for me to take leave. Here's my calling music box, wind it should you have need of me, won't you, Miss Chloe? Enjoy your day. Enjoy enjoy." Then he went to his polka dotted scooter car.


	5. First Dream in CozyLand

Tea in CozyLand

* * *

First Dream in CozyLand

* * *

A bright, cool day, with large pillows of clouds everywhere instead of the floor or ground. Is Chloe in the sky?

Millions of chimes she hears, but not see. A pretty tea table with chairs floats on a foam of icy-pale-green clouds.

Layered with colorful tablecloths and laces, the table tops with tiny tea sandwiches, tarts, fluffly cakes, and three steaming teapots.

Is this all for her?

She finds herself in a long, white linen dress, and her hair done in a tall updo.

Is she in a dream?

"Chloe?" A familiar voice.

She turns and sees Tristan. How does he always look so striking?

"Yes, Tristan, 'tis me. Fancy meeting you here."

"I'll say. You look real nice, I've never seen you in a dress before, and your hair, so different, so...ladylike."

For that, he gets a quick kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help it.

"Why, thanks much, Tris. I wonder how we got here, are we dreaming? Are you... real?"

"I sure am, are you? It looks like a dream, but feels real."

"I agree. Say, can you hear the chimes like I can?"

"Oh yeah, they're nice, actually. This is a strange place. I'm glad we're here, Chloe."

Then she gets a cheek kiss too. Except this one lasted a tad longer. She's glad.

She always finds this very tall, cute and sweet boy very attractive. In fact, strangely, this could be true even before she ever met him.

Such a tall, strong-looking guy is made perfectly able to carry a girl in his arms, then to spin around and around and laugh with her, till they're both quite dizzy...

Will that ever get to happen? Even...in a dream?


	6. First Afternoon Tea

Tea in CozyLand

* * *

First Afternoon Tea in CozyLand

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon when Chloe wakes from her nap. She recalls her vivid experience and wonders if she and Tristan were in a "shared dream".

Well, whatever it is, she thinks it most stellar.

_Oh, what if it'll happen again? Oh how fun!_

Now is the time to start preparing for her afternoon tea.

In the tea room, she puts into the auto scanner a spiral-bound Red Hats recipe book, and then types in the tea foods she wants: celery-nut sandwiches; kolachky pastries; orange linzer cookies; a genuine English trifle; a lime foam cooler; and peppermint wintermint tea.

Then she adds a side request: use as little sugar as possible.

She does prefer the subtle, natural flavors.

Oh, how happy she has been since meeting her god-rabbit. Of course there are some doubts, questions, and fears, but this is much better than her other life, so she lets herself be as grateful, happy, inspired and joyous as possible.

In only minutes, her Tea Party Pro 5000 puffs out her selections all on a pretty silver tray.

Wow, what a pretty sight!

Her first CozyLand tea has begun! It's time to don on a cheery tea hat and tea dress, and start munching and sipping!


	7. The Uninvited

Tea in CozyLand

* * *

The Uninvited

* * *

A chubby orange and white tabby, on the sofa back, grins unreservedly at her.

Chloe had just finished her post tea nap, and were feeling quite cosy, when the unexpected "guest" startles a gasp from her as soon as she saunters into the sofa room.

"Miiaaoooow" vibrates the ghostly feline, who's quite transparent."Tis only me. Cheyney. Cheyney the Grinner. I'm your cat, my Mistress," he grins quite a cute grin.

"A chatty foggy tabby? I think I'm quite pleased indeed, Cat Cheyney!" She cries. "And it should be quite easy to care for a ghost cat such as yourself?"

"I'm never any trouble at all, I assure you, Mistress." A brighter grin. "I'm the cat you always wish for but never finds, till now that is, that is. You may now begin petting me."

"Oh, aren't you cuuute! Such a pretty cloudy catty Cheyney! Let Mistress brush you, and pet you, and carry you everywhere she goes! Aren't you so soft, so fluffy soft!"

"Miaaoooww!"


End file.
